


Complicated

by PrincessofTor



Series: 100 word birthday drabble [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: 100 word birthday drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofTor/pseuds/PrincessofTor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoh thinks he knows Fei Long the best.</p>
<p>These characters belong to Yamane Ayano.  I'm just borrowing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

There have been many words used to describe Feilong. 

Beautiful  
Seductive  
Dangerous  
Vengeful  
Feared  
Hated  
Loved

He shows so many faces that sometimes it is hard to find the true Feilong; the one that comes to Yoh in the night, the doting father to Tao, the feared warlord or confused and vulnerable young man trying to reconcile a past he can’t forget.

Many have tried to figure out Feilong, to possess him, control him, own him. But they never succeed. Yoh thinks he knows the real Feilong best and has just one word to describe this distracting beauty. 

He's Complicated.


End file.
